Pokemon: Journeys
by Graphomaniac's Hell
Summary: A story about a life and problems of a man and his pokemon. The party traverses the Johto region trying to solve mysteries of their past and learn about problems that Johto face everyday. As in every pokemon story they get to fight evil, beat elite four, and solve mysteries perplexing all pokemon around the region. I want to show Johto in its entirety with its landscape and people.


Chapter 1: Out of the Dark

Sometimes waking up does not seem to be a good idea. We never know what we see, when we open our eyes. In my case, it was a small dark room. The darkness floated here like a fog in a damned sanctuary. In fact, it was so dark that I could not discern shapes pervading into one black whole. There was, what seemed to be, a window providing a glimpse to the outside. It had a black frame distinguishing it from the sea of glass. After I realised the fact that I am in one of the darkest places on earth, I looked at the the entrance to the next room.

While listening to dead silence I decided it was high time to leave this place. I got up and started to examine the room with extreme caution. Every undertaken step was executed with a possible outcome in mind. I could only rely on the sense of touch, so I palpated the ancient bookshelf unused for ages with my fingers. It contained a lot of books covered with dust. I quickly decided to move on to the next thing, which turned to be an impressionistic painting. When I looked harder I was able to notice some Disappointed with the fact that most of the room was a barren wall, I decided to move onto the next one.

Having silently moved to the wall with the window, I leaned against the wall and looked into the next room. The room was bigger than the one I awakened in. Apart from a few chairs, a table and the sofa in the corner, the room was barely furnished. Upon more detailed examination, I found that no one was in the room. I sighed with relief, releasing part of the mounting tension. To my contentment, I also found a pokeball was placed on the table in the middle of the room.

"This pokemon will come in handy soon". I thought while taking the pokeball.

The last thing I needed to do, to escape from this mansion, was to exit through the door. Unfortunately, it was locked. In search for the key, I proceeded to the next room.

Suddenly, I was struck by a feeling that I was not alone in the mansion. In, fact I have been accompanied by men who had black outfit with big R on their chest. They laid on several bunk beds in the room. I held my breath and went to explore the den of the lion. The space in between beds was narrow so, I crowded my way through taking one step at a time.

Having finally noticed the key that would release me from this prison I extended my hand to take it from his neck. I did not see that the key was hanging on the necklace. I gasped, fearing that the journey has ended before it begun, but the man only snored and rolled on the other side of the bed.

I was not going to be stopped and confined in this place. Not when I felt the breath of freedom. I brought the scissors and cut the necklace. The key slipped behind the bed. Fortunately, it was within my reach. With a touch of slight irritation I dived under the bed.

"Billy, Billy we have an intruder." Said one of the men.

"What are you talking about Matt. There is no one in this nowhere." You should really tame your wild imagination.

"I swear to god I heard something Billy, I think this coma guy has woken up."

"Have you seen in what state we captured him ? He is awaiting to being taken from this world. Shut up and sleep."

I waited under the bed for their next move. I had a good fortune of Billy being a slacker. So, for now I evaded complications. But, sooner or later, they were going to find out about my absence. Hopefully, by the time they have woken up I will not be within reach. The only thing I regret is the fact that I will not be able to see the faces of these two morons when they find out about my awakening. To add insult to injury, I left the scissors on nightstand. When they were in the dreamworld again, I decided to leave my hiding spot.

I sneaked out of the room in the same manner as I sneaked in. I opened the door and enjoyed my newly earned freedom. I stood under the torch fueled by yesterday's flame, casting a weak light onto my surroundings. It was bright enough to lit the clearing near the house, but it was too weak to unveil mysteries of the nature frozen in ethereal dreams. There was no pokemon or human around. There was no one to break one of the most memorable moments in the history of the forest, the moment of silence.

The night sky was covered by the clouds so thick that they did not let through the weak light of the moon. Gentle breeze was pushing them in the journey to destination beyond the visible horizon, heralding arrival of the dawn. Even the trees felt the flux of the wind. Their branches were moved by the breeze, which created an impression as if they were symphonically dancing to Eol's weak melody.

It was not until later that first rays of light started to pierce through the net of clouds showing me an outpost on the horizon. Before I realized that the forest started showing signs of life, various species of Pokemon were singing hymns that celebrated the magic of nature and simplicity of life. Pidgeys were giddily flying over the coronas of the trees, spreading the happy message. Also, lots of bugs have left their nests in searching for the food. Especially, the ones who are the most active in the morning. Ladybas were happily chewing leaves, while little Phanpies were playing with each other.

I was free at last, awaiting what I will encounter during this journey. The outpost was the first stop, but which will be the last ? Will the journey have an end ? Or will it be eternal ? Let's find out.


End file.
